deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Militia Men
Militia Men is an unannounced mission in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record involving the four men who vow to keep America safe by killing zombies and survivors alike. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record this mission starts at 12am, Day 3 September 27 and lasts 18 hours, expiring at 6pm, September 27.Confirmed via OTR missions.txt, -RaZZo13 Overview Four redneck men have taken matters into their own hands with a mission to rid of America of certain groups of corrupting people. They start out their mission to take everyone out in Fortune City, both zombies and any human survivors they encounter. After murdering an innocent man, they split up and each take a rooftop around Fortune Park and attempt to kill Chuck Greene, along with any other survivor, in addition to taking out the zombies. It is advised that Chuck kill the men before he brings survivors into Fortune Park. The four redneck bent on changing America are: *Derrick Duggan - located above the Atlantica Casino. Which can be accessed from a pathway next to Hot Excitorama. *Big Earl Flaherty - located on a scaffolding which is easily accessed. *Johnny James - located above Royal Flush Plaza. A ladder to the maintenance room side by side with the Slot Ranch Casino. *Deetz Hartman - located above the theater accessed by a shortcut through Juggz. The Miltia Men will leave once the military rescue arrives, if not killed already. Tactics *The Militia Men must be taken out in the following order. Each psycho will not appear until the previous one has been defeated. Confirmed in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record on xbox360 by Razzo13: **1. Earl Flaherty **2. Johnny James **3. Derrick Duggan **4. Deetz Hartman *Earl is the only one of the four Militia Men who's location does NOT force Chuck/Frank to zone out of the Silver Strip area. This should be kept in mind regarding item/vehicle respawn strategy. *DO NOT have survivors wait around at each location as four shots is all it takes for a survivor to be killed. *Moving in a zig zag will help dodge the bullets due to the Hunter's slow reload. *Sniper-rifle fire can be avoided by charging toward these enemies head-on, which will cause them to switch out their sniper rifle for a melee weapon. Melee To defeat them, Chuck must climb up onto each rooftop via ladders in alleyways. Each sniper shot they hit Chuck with takes out 2 blocks of health, so when traversing the park to get to each sniper, run left and right to decrease the chance of Chuck getting hit. Take cover behind one of the air conditioners if you need to heal or try to get a good shot with a gun. Ranged The only weapon accurate enough to deal with them is another Sniper Rifle. Each of the militia men will take about 19 rounds of a sniper rifle before falling, and will get in a counter-knock-back shot in the amount of time it takes you to get two rapid shots in. Mixed-drinks for full-healing will be required to defeat any of them as well as an area to shoot from where Zombies cannot reach (any areas with water are good). *Start with Johnny (on the roof of the Royal Flush Plaza) because in the alleyway, that you use to get onto the roof, is a maintenance room where all the items required for a rocket launcher are available. So if you make one then go up and kill Johnny you can make another one on the way down to replace it. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Trivia *The Sniper Rifles left behind by each of the Militia Men will continue to respawn after their deaths until 12am, October 2 (Duration = 120:00 Hours).Confirmed via OTR missions.txt, -RaZZo13 *Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, and Derrick Duggan all have the same death animation (stumble backward and fall on their backs) while Johnny James has his own. (Falls to his knees and then falls face down) * The introduction cutscene is "088_militiamen_intro" referenced in the missions.txt file, and found in Dead Rising 2\data\cinematics\cinematics.big ** All four militiamen in the video carry guns called "cine_barett". ** The murdered man's model is named "srv_stuart", the same as Stuart in Worker's Compensation.The AnimationName for this shooting is called "088_militiamen_intro~srv_stuart", found in Dead Rising 2\data\anim\cinematic\088_militiamen_intro_big\fullbody.big\088_militiamen_intro~srv_stuart.anm * The milita men are similar to the Hall Family from ''Dead Rising, as both groups wield sniper rifles to hunt and kill both zombies and humans. The milita men do this for sport, rather than survival however. Like the Hall Family, the milita men do not have cutscene upon their deaths. * Like most missions, there is food and items found in the Militia Men mission only. These items are listed in the missions.txt file, including: **Deetz Hartman atop the theater called TheaterRooftop: *** Chair_9 (Folding Chair) *** Handgun *** Hamburger *** Snack (x2) ** Derrick Duggan called AtlanticaRooftop: *** Chair_9 (Folding Chair) *** BowieKnife (Bowie Knife) *** Beer (x3) ** Johnny James called RoyalRooftop: *** Chair_9 (Folding Chair) *** Handgun *** BowieKnife (Bowie Knife) *** Hamburger *** Beer ** Earl Flaherty called ExteriorRoofTop *** Chair_9 (Folding Chair) *** Hamburger *** Beer Video Gallery File:Dead rising Paradise Platinum Screens roof ladder.png |Ladder to roof behind Paradise Platinum Screens File:snipers1.jpg|But we got a chance to be real patriots here, Earl. File:Snipers2.jpg|Letting zombies in, foreigners in, letting socialism in. File:snipers3.jpg|It's our duty to eliminate the threat to our country. File:Snipers.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Organizations Category:Unannounced Dead Rising 2 Missions